The Sun sets in Time
by passion143j.c
Summary: What do we know about what happened before Edward and Bella met. How about a friend who wants to find out what happened to him in his past, a love story, a treacherous scandel, and how everyone comes to terms with that. Rated T for safety. Many POV's.
1. Chapter 1: Charles

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters in it.**

**NOTE: All things written in **_**italic**_** are Edward's thoughts or at least the thoughts of other people in his head…**

**Extra: This story is really about Charles... Edward will be there but the points of view will be in Charles'. This is kind of about him and his journey... I can't promise that you'll love it but I will certainly do my best...I do know that you won't be disappointed.**

**Setting: Forks, Washington, 36 yrs. before Bella comes, Cullens house.**

Chapter 1: Charles...

"Edward? What's wrong?" said Carlisle as I walked in, from school.

"_Why do you look like you just turned human and are sick?" _He always worried when I wasn't at least acting like I was a little bit happy.

He knew that I wasn't most of the time. Today I was especially depressed because one of my good friends, Charles Loore, was leaving. He was going up north to find his parents or someone who might remember him. You see, he was found by some friends of ours who lived near by at the time. He was already a vampire, and was found close to the ocean. We thought that maybe he washed ashore from a sunken ship. As determined as he was to figure out where he came from and what had happened to him all those 22 years ago, he later found out that there was a ship that had passed by the area where he was found. That was all he needed to pull a full fledged investigation. That ship had come from the north and, Eire enough, it had never made its destination that day. No one knew what had happened to it. It was like it had just vanished into thin air without a trace. Well Charles had heared that a boat was passing through today and was going to the north near the place where the other ship had come from. I tried to persuade him to stay and forget about the past, but it just made things worse. We have said our goodbyes and now he's gone, I can only hope to see him again. He was such a good friend I didn't have to worry about what he would say...or think. I could really trust him and now I don't know what the next step is.

I decided to play dumb, "What are you talking about? I'm fine, and thankfully immune to getting sick..again."

He gave me a fierce look, "_You know exactly what I mean. Is this about Charles? He's a good man he is capable of going on his own, you can't blame him for wanting to know what happened to himself."_

The worst thing is that I knew exactly what he meant, in his way of thinking, but it didn't help. I just wanted to be alone for awhile, "I think I'll go outside and get some fresh air."

"You have been outside all day. Listen...go do what you want but be back before sunset..._You know how Esme worries about you."_

At that I left to go to my favorite spot in the whole forest that surrounded our house.

The clearing was probably in the deepest part of it all. Except it only took me about five seconds to get there. I love to run, it's almost like i'm freeing myself of everything when I do. This is the most beautiful place in here. The space is small, it smells heavenly, and the view form here is breathtaking...if I had to breath. It is filled with wild flowers. A stream flows throuhg it and even the sound is relaxing. As I neared it I could hear something, but it was in my mind, I could hear thoughts coming from the meadow. How odd, no comes here but me. I stopped abruptly, a couple feet away from ear shot.

_"Ugh, I can't believe you! I want to just tare your head off...if only I could..._Listen I am not going back ok? Comprende? I can't go back, you don't know how horrifying it is there. Please..." A girls voice had said.

Then I heared someone esle, it was male, _" You can only be hurt if you go back, not that I want that either, but if you leave you will die. that's what they said. Please understand me..._I'm sorry but I can't let you go. You don't know what will happen to you. I don't have any other options, your lucky to be able to stay alive when you go back. At least I could get them to give you that much, your life."

I didn't know what to do next should I intervene, it sounded like the girl was in trouble and I could smell blood. I think that she is bleeding...

_"NO..."_

**Please review...I hope that you like my story...so far.**


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

**This is what happened last….**

I didn't know what to do next should I intervene, it sounded like the girl was in trouble and I could smell blood. I think that she is bleeding...

_"NO..."_

Chapter 2: Encounter

I moved slightly closer so I could get a better look at them.

"_NO! No! No! No! ...This can't be happening …"_ I could hear the girls' thoughts screaming out.

"Let go of me, I can take care of myself. They won't find me, please just LET GO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

I ran out to stop who ever had a hold on her. As I jumped out, revealing my presence I noticed there was guy who was about 5'9 with jet black hair, and dark brown eyes. The girl I could tell had long wavy brown hair that went down to the end of her back, she had fairly long black eyelashes blinking over her light brown eyes that seemed to have a speck of dark olive green in them. They were both fairly pale but the girl was slightly tanner, like she had a dark tint to her light colored skin.

As I easily loosened the guys' grip on the girl, his eyes became wide and full of horror.

"Your one of them aren't you? Aren't you? ..._I can't believe this they said they would let me bring her in, why send a new vampire that I have never seen before? I thought that none of this would be known to anybody else…"_

I blocked out what he thought, concentrating on only what I was trying to accomplish. Holding my breath helped me to not kill her or her buddy over there, because the smell of blood became increasingly stronger by the second. I grabbed hold of the girl and placed her over my shoulder as gently as I could. I ran as fast as human speed would let me. As much as I wanted to save her, and get out of there, I wasn't willing to risk revealing myself to her completely. Just in case she didn't have to take one quick glance at me and declare what I am. Once we were at a safe distance and I could tell that we weren't being followed, thanks to my extrasensory detecting, I laid her down on a soft patch of grass.

"Who are you?" I asked as alluring as I could to get her to either think or say something useful.

"_Oh my gosh, what just happened? Did this, extremely, handsome, guy just save me? Oh no, what's up with my stomach, I guess since I haven't eaten in so long…_Ow!" She yelped, and clinched her stomach with her right arm. I could then see what was bleeding. She had been cut out to the side of her waist; it was all I could do not to suck the blood up right then and there.

"Here let me help you, my father is a doctor I can take you to him." I said in a soft and relaxing voice, to help her stay calm.

"_What if they find me? What can these people do to protect themselves, I can't bring such harm to them…ow, no, stop stinging…I want his help…no, I'll end up harming him…but…ow…_AHH!!, Please help me!" she reached out her hand to me so I could take a hold of her. She was concentrating so hard, I was worried that she would refuse my offer. I could get all of the details from her later, but right now she needed Carlisle, badly.

I took her hand and scooped her up into my arms, "At least tell me what your name is."

She could barely talk, I could tell that she was loosing consciousness, _"Crystal…"_ She had said in her mind as I cradled her.

**Note: Please review; the more reviews I get the faster my fingers work on the keys. **

**Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Docks

**This is what happened last:**

I took her hand and scooped her up into my arms, "At least tell me what your name is."

She could barely talk; I could tell that she was loosing consciousness, _"Crystal…"_ She had said in her mind as I cradled her.

**This one should be a little longer then most so I hope that you like it…tell me…tell me…R&R!**

Chapter 3: The Docks

Crystals' eyes closed and she was out of it. I figured it safe to go all "super-human" then. I ran back to the house and arrived there within seconds. Carlisle was at the door when I burst in. He could smell the blood coming this way. _"What happened? Is everything ok? Did anyone follow you here? Place her on the couch and get everyone out of here, I don't want to risk anything happening." _He ordered.

"She cut herself somehow, when I found her in the forest, quarrelling with some guy. According to their conversation it doesn't sound good at all. I had to get her out of there. No one followed me, as far as I can tell, and I'm pretty sure of that." I replied.

Everyone was downstairs now, either holding there breath or plugging their noses. I told them all to leave and go to the clearing so we could meet up there. They did so in a hurry, eager to leave and get some fresh air before something bad occurred. I stayed as long as I could to help Carlisle in any way that I could, but after so long he told me to leave as well. I wasn't as practiced as Carlisle in being around humans, at least when they were bleeding and the smell, taste and thirst all called to my inner beast. So I did as he said and caught up with everyone at the clearing to tell them what was going on and what had happened.

After I had explained everything to them I mentioned what was happening in light of her injury, "It's a slight cut to her lower stomach, and Carlisle says that she'll be fine. Just then Alice pulled a Clari buoyant; she gasped, and then came back to us. I was reading her mind as this was happening. I could see that we were at the house, Crystal was standing near the front door when we all came down to say goodbye, and I was the one to take her out of the house. Everyone was standing around when Carlisle spoke up and said, "Be safe, Edward will take you as far as the docks, but then after that you'll meet a very good friend of ours who will take care of you for the remainder of the voyage. I don't know how you were caught up in all of this mess, but I can promise you that we will do our best to keep you from any more harm." Then everything started to fade back into the present.

I looked at Alice, "What do you think that means?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

She could only shake her head, "I don't know but apparently we have to get her out of here…tonight."

We all ran to the house knowing that it was safer to actually come in without anyone going rabid on her. I told Carlisle what Alice and I had seen. His face seemed to look like a confirmation had just been made.

"_Oh no, I didn't think that we actually had to act this fast. Edward, I know your listening, she has to get out of here, now. While she was still conscious I was able to speak with her about what was going on. She is mixed up with the Volturi some how. She wouldn't give me any too descriptive details, but I could sense the fear she held. If we don't help her the Volturi will kill her. As much as I don't want to get involved with them we can't just let her die, especially if we can help in some way."_

Carlisle then spoke up, "Hey, didn't you mention something about me saying that you would take her to the -docks-?" His eyes went wide with excitement.

I knew exactly where he was going with this, "Yes! That's it; the boat doesn't leave until tonight, the only reason why Charles left so early was to get some supplies. I know I can catch up."

Jasper seemed to perk up and join in on the topic, "This is perfect how everything fell into place. Charles is surely capable of handling her; she doesn't seem to be too much trouble. She could possibly even give him some company, I could tell how lonely he felt, many times before. Even when he didn't know it, I would always be able to tell." Alice gave him great big hug and kissed him on the cheek as if to say how great she figured him to be. Emmet then came over to where I stood and wished me luck in getting there; Rosalie came over and gave me a quick hug then took her place next to Emmet. Esme was sitting on the couch next to where Crystal was lying down. She was looking at her as if she had known her for years and was saying a silent goodbye to her dear old friend. That was one of the things that I loved about Esme the most.

I went over to them, Esme started to gently shake her awake, "Crystal" she said in almost a whisper, "Crystal, you need to wake up sweetie."

She then stirred and made a grunting noise, then mumbled something like, "Leave me alone mom, I'm too tired." She then immediately sat up straight and stared at Esme as if her heart had just broken in two. _"No your not my mom, of course you aren't you couldn't be. Oh, but why couldn't you have been? How can you be so cruel, and sound so much like her? Wait what's going on; I don't remember seeing all of these people before. I do remember…uh …Carlisle...I believe he said his name was. Plus the really handsome guy standing near by, but the rest I can't recall." _

She seemed so hurt and alone for a moment I thought for sure that she was going to start crying. Next, everything sort of became, deja-vu. I was speeding across the highway, more then usual, to catch up to that boat. I could tell without even reading her mind that Crystal was deathly afraid. I assured her that everything was fine and I had never crashed before, but she continued to worry until I had put the car in park. I had semi- briefed her on what was about to happen and she seemed to understand, to an extent, she was just happy to be leaving from the death grip of the Volturi. As we walked up to the docks I spotted Charlie boarding, he must have sensed me because he quickly turned around and scowled, I guess, thinking that I was going to try and stop him. I lifted up my arms in protest, but I ran into an invisible wall, I couldn't move forward. Crystal looked up at me confused, because this wasn't affecting her at all. Charlie (I made that his nickname) had some special gifts about him as well, that was preventing me to go anywhere. Charlie continued up the stairs until he found a place to set his things down before he descended back down to where I was. The force never faltered as this went on, even when he was talking to me.

_The first thing I heard were his thoughts, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?! I can't believe that you would go so far to try and stop me! Don't you understand how important this is to me? I could finally become apart of something that would truly be mine, and mine alone, from the very beginning. You CAN'T stop me!" He raged on, until he came to a full stop in front of Crystal and me. _

Sounding more calm and collected he spoke, "What do you want?"

"Well first…" I said looking up and down to indicate that I wanted to be let go. Nothing happened. "I won't try anything I promise…cross my heart and hope to die." I said mockingly trying to lighten the mood a little. He didn't budge but I could tell that he was starting to give in.

I started talking anyways. "I need you to do me a favor; this is Crystal (I looked to the extremely confused girl beside me). She needs your help, and she can't stay here. The V.'s are after her." We never actually spoke their name in public, it's a lame code name I know, but that was the least of our worries. "I figured that you cold help her out and take her with you. We all decided that she was safest with you." The force that was holding me back was released and I felt comfortable, however comfortable you can actually be in this situation.

This time he was interested, he could never back down from a challenge and this was one that was high on the list…of all the bad vampires she had to get mixed up with, the Volturi's. "So what do you want me to do?" He had an advantage against the Volturi because he had the upper hand of being able to block out their special talents.

As I looked at Crystal, then at Charlie, it clicked! There was definitely something at work here. We were all meant to be here right at this very moment…fate was about to take its toll on our lives …

**Don't forget to R&R… as soon as possible! Thanks so much! I hope that you have a great rest of the day or night or whatever it is you are going to do next! ******

**P.S. Please review honestly, and be as constructively criticizing as you want. (Music going off in head) "Hit me with your best shot!" lol ******** don't forget to smile!**


	4. Chapter 4: Angelic Voice

**This is what happened last:**

This time he was interested, he could never back down from a challenge and this was one that was high on the list…of all the bad vampires she had to get mixed up with, the Volturi's. "So what do you want me to do?" He had an advantage against the Volturi because he had the upper hand of being able to block out their special talents.

As I looked at Crystal, then at Charlie, it clicked! There was definitely something at work here. We were all meant to be here right at this very moment…fate was about to take its toll on our lives …

**I hope that you like this next ch. I am not sure how long it will be but it's gonna be good. **

**P.S. The whole singing thing is pretty bad, I don't know how to write it any better, just use your imagination! I was thinking of the little mermaid when I wrote this and added my own "words" to it so just think of that.**

Chapter 4: Angelic Voice

After that fact had fully set in, my mouth broke out into a wide grin. Charlie was intrigued and, persisted, me to tell him what was going on exactly and what to do. The whole time Crystal was walking around, not having a care in the world about what we were saying, I wasn't paying attention to her very much. After I had explained things to Charlie he was ready to do whatever he could.

We were waiting on the boat to be prepared to go, when Charlie and I decided to just talk. "I can't believe that they would pick her as something "special"…I mean, she doesn't seem like anything, but food for them." Charlie said.

"That's what I thought at first too, 'why would they choose her?' I couldn't come up with anything except that there is something different about her thoughts, you know, her brain waves. Their unusual, I don't know what it means, nothing noticeable enough for a doctor, but just odd for a human. That might have something to do with it. She may not even know that that's what they want, if that's what they want, at all." I couldn't figure it out; she just seems so oblivious to what is actually at stake here.

She was just walking along the borders of the forest wondering around and thinking of the upcoming trip; what she would do, where she would go, how long she had to be gone…

"Everyone going on this voyage needs to board immediately!" a booming voice said, reaching our ears from the direction of the boat. Charles went to go get his suitcase and other items, while I went to go find Crystal and get her back out to the boat and board it.

When I came close to where she had strayed off too, out of no where, I heard a beautiful voice, like an angel's, floating in the air all around me. "Ahhhha Auhhhha, ahhhhhaha, lalalalalalalaaaaaaaa, ooohhhhoooooo, saylahahahaha, hoooooo"

I could almost taste how sweet it sounded. It called out to me and beckoned me to draw near…_"NO I have to keep my wits about me I can't be seduced by some strange...sublime, exquisite…no, no come on Edward snap out of it" _

I was about ready to run off when it stopped abruptly. Bringing me out of the trance. Crystal appeared through some bushes, and she took in my torn expression, part of me wanted it to continue and the other part of me was glad that it was over.

She ran over to me and asked if I was alright, she looked genuinely worried when I heard... _"oh, no I didn't know that anyone was around…I've hurt him, of course, the ONE person who chooses to help me and I go screwing it up! Ugh! I wish that I never had this "gift" huh it's more like a curse!" _she screamed at herself. I did my best to straighten out and gather my thoughts.

Then the bell from the boat came and we were off down the path that I had marked, even a vampire with super speed can get lost, but have a much better chance at getting out. She was looking down at her feet the whole time, not saying a word. Her thoughts were all jumbled, thinking of ways to explain.

I stopped her when we were in sight of the boat. "Look, you don't have to explain anything to me I know what it's like to be different. Just be more careful next time, deal?" I stuck out my hand and she took it, looking up into my eyes she said, "Thank you so much, I am truly sorry for what I did to you, I never meant for anyone to fall into my vicious trap…again (she almost whispered)." She said right before, she let go and ran up the platform to stand next to Charles. I heard them introduce themselves and share a few words before they pulled away. I stayed until I could no longer see the boat; no one else was left except the workers who were cleaning up and such. They would look up every once and a while to see why I was still standing there because they could no longer see the boat, but I could.

After I had come back home, I didn't tell anyone about a Crystal's special talent, and I informed everyone that she was safe and was with Charles. Alice and I were the only ones who knew about her and I told Alice to keep it that way…I didn't know why I wanted to keep it a secret. I just almost needed to, like I couldn't help it. Esme seemed worried at first, but leisurely got back into her old pace again. Carlisle suspected something, but dropped it when I told him that nothing was wrong. One thing that did scare me though, was the fact that, oddly enough, I could still here her voice ringing inside my head like an after taste to something so sweet, that you have to have more.

**Yes, Yes I know that this one was short, but the next one will be a lot longer I can promise you that. Please Read and Review! It is much appreciated! It motivates me to do more! A shout out to 'Zwidon' who has kept me going with this story and has great comments! ******** Thanks!**


	5. Authors Note: 1

**Authors note: I am in the process of writing a really long ch. So please bear with me. I just really want you to be satisfied with ch. 5. I do promise that it will be very good. I ask that you have patience, with me, I am so anxious to get it done. But I have set a goal as too how long it will be and I intend to reach it!**

**Thank you :P**


	6. Chapter 5: The Box

**This is what happened last:**

Carlisle suspected something, but dropped it when I told him that nothing was wrong. One thing that did scare me though, was the fact that, oddly enough, I could still here her voice ringing inside my head like an after taste to something so sweet, that you have to have more.

**So sorry that the last ch. was so short, I really don't like it when I read stories like that but I was stuck for awhile…but I'm back to give you more! Please Enjoy! **

**P.S. I changed the summery so it might clarify what my story will be about. Plus I changed the genre from just romance to romance / adventure. **

Chapter 5: The box

Crystal's POV:

I looked out at the sea, stretching to the very corners of the earth, before me…it was breathtaking… I felt the strong urge to sing of its beauty, but resisted. I would NOT do that again unless I was absolutely sure that NO ONE was around to hear me. The only reason why I risked singing there was b/c it was like I was singing an ode to Forks, Wash.. I had lived there my whole life and now I was going to have to leave it so quickly, similar to before I was taken by the Volturi…I had nothing to remember it by, except the few things that the Cullen's had given to me. The essentials; clothes, food, some books they thought that I might enjoy, etc...

Suddenly I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I whirled around, my heart thumping wildly from being caught off guard like that, "Oh, it's you…" I breathed easier knowing that it was just Charles. I barely knew him and talked to him briefly, but felt a little safer to know that he was helping me. "Sorry, I guess I'm still a little on edge right now, not everything has set in yet." I said looking into his green eyes; they were sparkling in the fading sunlight. I didn't know how late it was, but I figured it to be around five or six. My hair blew in my face when I had turned around so abruptly; I lifted up my right hand and brushed it out of the way.

When I did I smiled at him and decided to try and figure out everything about him that I could. I still didn't know why he was leaving on the boat to go all the way to Alaska. "So what brings you to Alaska?" I think that I had asked a question that he wasn't expecting, hence the evasiveness toward the subject. "Oh, just going to visit." And that was that, he didn't say anything else.

I didn't push it further, "How do you know the Cullens?"

"Well I've known them for a long time, were neighbors." He stated bluntly.

I had to admit that he was so handsome, even more than the Edward guy. He had short light brown hair that went in all directions, he was muscular, not like the overly done type, just subtle enough to not be noticed by a far distance, but still, you could tell that he probably worked out a lot. Plus he was pale like the Cullens, I figured that to be odd, but quickly dismissed it. Except for the fact that he was a bit darker then the rest of them. Not much, but there was something different to his skin.

I found myself staring at him for a few moments longer then I should have, but I couldn't help it. "No" I thought to myself, "Come on Crystal get a hold of yourself, you know that it's just his looks. It was very dangerous to fall for someone, at least for me it was. There was no telling what could happen if I did get emotionally involved, and if they wanted to break up there was no telling what I might do to them if I would, against my better judgment, let my carefully made walls down.

He spoke breaking my concentration, "We should probably go inside now it's getting dark." I hadn't even noticed that the sun had already disappeared will I was in deep thought. Charles probably thought that I had lost my mind or something, just standing and staring into space like that all of the sudden.

"Huh? Oh, yeah your right, it is. Sorry about that I was just thinking that's all." I said apologetically. I am pretty sure that I was forgiven b/c he just chuckled under his breath and turned to go.

As we went downstairs in the fairly large boat, I realized how tired I really was. I hadn't been able to get a good night sleep ever since the V.'s, I liked that term, "the v.'s" it made the name so much less threatening.

"Here is your room, mine is next door so if you need anything just knock. I hope everything is ok?" He could tell that I wasn't feeling like myself. Not that I had for a long time, but I did feel a little woozy, my head started to spin and my stomach felt worse then the light bit of pain I still felt from the injury.

"_Oh great, I'm seasick…" _I thought. I had never really been on a boat before so I didn't know this fact about me.

My hand flew to my mouth, and I ran as fast as I could to the nearest bathroom, where I puked my guts out. My whole body felt so weak, I thought that I would never recover. "This can't last for long." I said to myself, exhausted, still in the bathroom.

After I had cleaned myself up and had gone back to quickly get my toothbrush and cleaned up a little, I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door. "Crystal? Are you ok in there?" A gentle voice asked.

I walked up to the door and opened it. Charles was standing there, looking very upset. "Yeah, I'm fine, nothing to worry about. I just get a little seasick sometimes. I actually didn't know until today. Thanks for asking, though." I smiled genuinely so he could tell that I meant it.

He continued on anyways, "May I come in?" I was a bit surprised, but let him in anyhow.

"I just wanted to tell you what was going to be happening in the next few days." This made more sense now about him coming in. "When we get to Alaska you are going to stay with me and I will find us a hotel or someplace to stay at, I have plenty of money and supplies to get us through for a very long time. While we are there I will be looking for a friend of mine, you can help me if you want too, but you don't have to." I opened my mouth to speak. "No, I would love to help you find your friend, what else will I have to do?" I challenged. He replied differently then I would have expected. "You could think about what you are going to do after our trip, it will be a long time before it is over, but you should still think about it."

I hadn't really imagined what would happen to me after this, I guess it never crossed my mind.

"Ok, I will, but I would like to say one thing before you go. You don't have to worry about me; I can take care of myself." I just wanted him to know that I had my own means of doing things if he needed to leave or something even though I would never want him to go.

He smiled at me coyly, "Oh I don't know about that, I think I'll still need to keep an eye out for you." I didn't understand what he was saying. Did he really believe that I needed his presence to get things done? NO THANKS!

"Excuse me" I said as calm as I could. "…but I am very capable of doing things on my own!" I contradicted.

He then walked a little closer to me and said, "I'd like to see that with my own eyes, if you don't mind of course. You girls are so weird about your "personal space"." I was boiling by now. "Why duh, we are. YOU guys don't know anything about this little thing called "boundaries" I can't believe you. What is going on here?" I was shocked at what was happening.

He started for the door, "You brought it up, besides all girls need some night in shining armor to come to their rescue, its ridiculous! You expect us to bend over backwards for you."

"I wouldn't, but you couldn't know that b/c you don't know anything about me. I haven't ever asked more of someone that I thought that they couldn't give. So don't go judging me without all of the facts." I shouted back to him.

"You know what? You should practice what you preach!" and he was gone. I was so confused, why did we just get into a fight I barely knew him and already I had made an enemy of the one who was trying to protect me. How stupid can I get, that's two strikes in one day! Ugh! I can be such a dork!

After I had put my pj.'s on and climbed into bed I collapsed, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke that next morning with a new found energy. I really didn't know how long I had slept in, but at whatever time it was, it worked for me. I got out of bed and took in my surroundings. Through the small window, towards the ceiling of the boat, sunlight shown all around me. I danced in the light grinning from ear to ear. I hadn't seen such a beautiful sun in all of my life! It took my breath away.

At that moment I couldn't stand it any longer I had to sing, the gargantuan power inside me wouldn't let me move without singing of its beauty. I struggled so hard with myself that I was sweating after just a few moments of it. Then without warning a soft word came out from b/n my lips. "Beautiful…" I held my tongue, it stung so badly, but I was not going to be responsible for such treachery. I looked all around me; no one seemed to hear my voice. The urge died down and I was able to rest my bones from the awful stance they had taken to. I decided to talk my way through this last bit of want, "Oh how beautiful, is this sun, my mind feels like its won, gold, the color of this light. My heart takes flight this morn." Then I stopped noticing how much better I felt after getting that out of my system.

Then a knock came to my door. I knew who it was and I couldn't face him like this I so disheveled from before, and still in my pj.'s I wouldn't let him see me like this.

"Just…just a second!" I said as I ran all around the room trying to find something to wear and wipe my face off from the sweat. I tripped over something when I reached over my suitcase to grab my hairbrush since I was now dressed. "Crap! oh that really hurt." I grabbed on to my ankle that was now throbbing with pain.

The door flew open and the next thing I knew Charles was leaning over me, picking up my ankle so he could look at it. "Owe! That hurts!" I screamed at him, hoping that I didn't wake anyone.

He acted like he hadn't even heard me. "I don't think it's broken, but you should wrap it up so it won't hurt you much more." I looked up into his eyes, and saw true genuine care.

I didn't, couldn't let that get to me. "Can you let go of me now?" I asked a bit agitated.

Looking at me like that wasn't what he wanted to hear, he did place my ankle back down to the ground slowly and gently. "You should be more careful next time."

I was determined to not let him believe for one second that I needed his help, all b/c I fell down. "I am not planning on there being a next time, especially, the part where you burst into my room like that. I might not have been decent!"

He just laughed, "You were running around in there for so long, I just knew that you were…decent," He said, laughing at the last word he spoke.

I started to get up when he reached out his hand to help me, but I refused and managed to sit on the bed without to much pain.

"Now what is it that you wanted, before all of that?" I asked, curious.

Charles just shrugged and sat down next to me. "I was just waking you up. It's past ten o'clock. I figured that you wanted some breakfast." He seemed proud of himself for thinking of that.

That's when I noticed how hungry I really was. I didn't know until he pointed it out. "I could use some food right about now…thanks." I said quickly and rose to go into the bathroom to look for some wrap for my ankle which vaguely throbbed. I stumbled the minute my foot touched the ground. Charles was by my side even sooner. He took his arm around my waist and helped me back down on the bed, then went into the bathroom for me.

He came back out, and told me there wasn't any wrapping. So he was going to go find some. That was just what I needed, so I could think clearly and gather my bearings. I hopped on one foot to pick up my hairbrush, to look more presentable. I glanced in the mirror and saw the same face I saw every day, except there was something a bit different about me today for some reason. _I know!_ I looked so flustered, and I was blushing! I have never blushed before. At least that I knew of. So what was triggering it now? I found it quite odd.

I dismissed my reaction and continued brushing, hurriedly. I scanned the room with a keen eye not missing a thing it was shaped in a square format, small, but suitable. Then I spotted a medium sized box lying under the dresser. I crawled over to it. When I had successfully made it, I reached my hand out and picked it up off of the floor. I analyzed every inch of it. The design was exquisite; almost like the carvings that encased it were of ancient heritage. Leaning down I blew some dust, which had accumulated over the years, off. When I lifted the lid there was a single item placed in it, precisely. The necklace was absolutely mouthwatering. The jewels had to be real. Nothing fake could actually look so real. I softly held the beauty in my hand, scrutinizing every detail. It was like it was calling out to me; I lifted the sublime item and unclasped it. The chain was a bit thick and designed with a beautiful trim. It was silver with light blue and green emeralds shining all about it, like the prize for a great queen. Yellow seemed to shine through the other colors at times, but not as much. My hands ran along the back of my neck and linked the chains together. There, I was wearing the most expensive, most entrancing object I have ever had on before. I eased up and over to the mirror.

"Oh my…" I said, as my eyes widened and began to spill out, slightly, little tears that instantly welled up inside me as soon as I perused where the jewelry hang, ever so breathtaking.

Then without fore warning, instant pain shot, first, through my neck then flowed through my entire body. I fell shaking and gasping for air. The sting felt like a million bees were jabbing me with their stingers all over my skin, not missing an inch. The last memory I remember was Charles' eyes staring back at me with hurt and almost pain in them. As if he could feel exactly what I was going through. I watched his piercing gaze wash around me and then stop at my eyes, before I drifted off into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 6: Vinculum Aborior Vicis

**This is what happened last:**

Then without fore warning, instant pain shot, first, through my neck then flowed through my entire body. I fell shaking and gasping for air. The sting felt like a million bees were jabbing me with their stingers all over my skin, not missing an inch. The last memory I remember was Charles' eyes staring back at me with hurt and almost pain in them. As if he could feel exactly what I was going through. I watched his piercing gaze wash around me and then stop at my eyes, before I drifted off into unconsciousness.

**I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating for so long I have been terribly busy…please forgive me…I hope that you like my continuing story…Please Review…**

**Chapter 6: Vinculum Aborior Vicis **

**Charles POV:**

I heard a deathly scream cry out from Crystal's room. I quickly scanned the area, and ran faster than human speed, no one but myself could hear her from where I was. I burst into the room to see a box lying on the floor next to the trembling girl. She was wearing a necklace that I had never seen before. Right then, another scream tore from her throat resting inside my head. I dashed over to her, and looked into those stunning eyes of hers. I didn't know what to do, no one was around to hear her because everyone was either finishing up breakfast or out doing something else.

Suddenly she stopped every movement; at first I thought the worst. Then as I checked, her heart was still pumping, weakly, but still going strong enough. I picked her up as gently as I could without harming her any further. Once she was on the bed safely, I quickly went to the box that was on the floor. When I tried to pick it up it actually burned my skin, I healed instantly, but it really takes something strong to even leave a mark at all, before going away. I was very curious at what it might be, I didn't know if Crystal brought this with her or what. Without touching the item I scanned over it using my eyes.

As I keenly looked it over I stopped at some words that were printed in an extravagant font. It read, "Vinculum Aborior Vicis" this was quite interesting; I could tell that it was Latin, but couldn't remember what those particular words meant. My ability to create force fields came in handy at times such as these. I concentrated and put a force bubble around the fiery object. It lifted into the air as I thought it too. While moving it closer to me, so I could examine it further, Crystal began to stir, so I left the item hanging there to go check on her. She was sweating and obviously seemed to be having a bad dream of some sort, from the way that she was twitching.

I bent down over her and gathered her into my arms so I could try and figure out what was actually wrong and how I could fix it. I was sitting on the bed with her cradled on me. As I was checking everything I could think of; heart, eyes, temperature. It seemed that she was only having a nightmare, apparently a very long lasting one. The only problem was that my arms wouldn't let her go. I wanted so much to stay there holding her so to comfort her at that awful time. Since it seemed that finding my arm strength would prove to be very difficult, I didn't let go nor did I ever loosen my grip on her torso and legs. Her face was resting on my shoulder and for a time she appeared to be as warm as the box when I had touched it before. Her heart rate had slowed since I had picked her up and so did her temperature. I believe that it was because my skin was always so much colder than humans, although the smell of her did give me a hard temptation to overcome; I did and was soon able to relax. After a time she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

After a couple of hours had passed I reluctantly laid her back on the bed as gently as possible so not to wake her. I had to retrieve some food for when she did wake up. I went outside the door and luckily found a girl who seemed to work on the ship.

"Excuse me, miss? I was wondering if you could send for some food to be brought up. My friend here was feeling a little sick for awhile and is resting now, I really shouldn't leave her alone." I asked politely, and a little bit alluring.

She first stuttered, clearly taken back, which I was used to when I actually tried to get my way, but she soon found her voice. "Uhh…hum...yyyes…anything specific that you want, sir?" Her voiced squeaked a bit at the end, but it was amusing, I told her that anything would be good. With that she hurriedly left to fulfill her request.

**Ok you all are going to be mad. This is the end of the ch. mainly because it might take me a little longer to update so I was going to post all that I had. I can promise you that more will be coming…later...thanks : )**


	8. Chapter 7: Charm of Destiny

**P.S. Sorry about that last little mishap of the ch. it was just some little notes, please disreguard...continue on...**

**This is what happened last:**

She first stuttered, clearly taken back, which I was used to when I actually tried to get my way, but she soon found her voice. "Uhh…hum...yyyes…anything specific that you want, sir?" Her voiced squeaked a bit at the end, but it was amusing, I told her that anything would be good. With that she hurriedly left to fulfill her request. 

**I know that it has been a very long time, but my friend and I were looking for some reviews…nobody has given a single review since the beginning's of our stories…we want more! This is the continuing ch. I hope that you enjoy it, and I also hope that you will review my story, it would be most appreciative…grab a comfortable chair and enjoy my next excerpt…**

Chapter 7: Charm of Destiny

**Crystal's POV:**

When I awoke my body felt like it had been electrocuted, and the shock waves were still coursing through me. I was lying on my bed, with the few flashes of the horrible nightmare I had had earlier still splotching my vision...My dad chaining me to a rickety bed, my mom watching while holding the duck tap, ready to charge at me. The darkness consuming me, and never being able to fully breathe, or think, or feel…

My eyes were the only limb that moved. I scanned the room for some sign of life, when there _he_ was, sitting at my desk with a book in his hands. His gaze redirected to me…_How did he know that I had woken up? I didn't stir or make a single sound?_ Nevertheless, his lean body strode towards the end of the bed. 

I tried to sit up, but soon realized that this one task alone would prove to be very difficult, he immediately came to my aid. His strong arms helped me to lean back against the pillows he had quickly drawn up, to rest on the head board. I did notice, however, that he seemed to move rather slowly in backing away, to then settle next to my legs, which were under the comforter. 

"How are you feeling? I was a little worried that I wasn't going to see your eyes for a very long time…" His soft voice trailed off, as did his head as it looked out the window, briefly. 

I tried to find my voice, but it was like I couldn't speak. "Hhhhh..." I tried to speak, but all that followed was a momentary breath of air that sounded like a minuscule squeak. _How can this be? Speaking or singing has been my life. It's basically all I ever do. Maybe I am just witnessing a cold or strep throat? Yeah that's it, strep throat…_

"Shhh, don't speak, you have already done a lot of screaming, and squirming for today. I'm not surprised that your vocals aren't exactly working." He sounded so sure that I felt almost a little annoyed.

I smirked back at him. He just laughed, "I am glad to see that your humor hasn't left you. It's a comfort to see that you are some what still in one piece." He replied still chuckling a little. 

I crossed my arms and mouthed that I wanted him out! I secretly didn't want him to go, but I also didn't want him thinking that I couldn't still function. 

He gave me an endearing look, his eyes were staring straight into mine, holding them in place. "Come now? You don't really want me to go, do you? I thought that I might share some news with you, plus I have some food and drinks for us. I am hungry and I know that you are." _Darn it! Why did he have to make my heart stop then accelerate so quickly? And why did he have to be so right! _

I turned away, first to catch my breath and second to clear my head, but he just couldn't allow even that. He leaned in to me even closer. I could feel his breath tickling my neck and sending it full with goose bumps. "Blink once if you want me to stay and twice if you _really_ want me to go." I just sat there trying hard not to blink at all. My eyes hurt so I blinked furiously, not wanting to give an answer like that. 

"Oh so you won't answer me, huh? Well then, I guess you are deliberating on a decision, very indecisive, don't you think?" I only stared blankly in his direction for a moment. 

My gaze followed his movements as he walked across the room to the desk and back over to me again. He held in his hands a notebook and a pen; he laid the items in my lap. I looked up at him, confused. _What do you want me to do with these? _

My question was soon answered, "How about this? Instead of blinking why don't you write everything you want to say on paper, does that work for you?" There, much better, I _can_ comply with that. 

Paper:_ Yes_

"Good. What would you like to eat first?" He rolled over a cart full of various foods and several types of drinks. 

Paper: I don't know just something to fill my stomach 

Then I noticed a wrap around my ankle…he had found some to put around it. I thought that he would've forgotten. I know I did.

Paper: Hey? Did you wrap up my ankle? 

I had to reach out and poke him to get his attention, "Huh? Oh! Yeah I did, after I found you and laid you on the bed. You fell asleep, so I decided to take that moment to wrap it up for you…Aha, how about some lunch? There is a turkey sandwich, a Cesar salad, and a hamburger, along with other items to go along with them." He seemed to be having a marvelous time helping me.

Even though I hadn't forgotten about the whole "night in shinning armor" comment, I just couldn't believe that he doesn't like it. I also couldn't believe that I kind of like his help. So I guess that whole fight between was useless…we both lied. 

Paper: Umm… (I sat there for a moment) a hamburger would be great. I just want some ketchup on it.

He smiled back up to me after reading my reply and quickly put everything together. He also had a hamburger himself, and we sat there on my bed eating away. 

**Later on…**

After he had cleaned up our mess, he went over to the desk again and brought back a book this time…I noticed that it was the same one that he was reading from before. 

He sat down next to me and had a serious look on his face. "Crystal I have been trying, for most of the morning, to figure out what happened to you earlier. Well on that box over there, were some words carved into it in Latin. This is a Latin translation dictionary." He held up the book. _I wonder where he got it from. Surly he didn't go around with a Latin translator. _

Since I had told him my side of the story while eating, he had tensed even more. What was scarier was that the necklace wouldn't come off without some serious pain. Unfortunately, it was like it was connected to my skin. I knew from that moment on that I would forever regret the choice of putting on that necklace. 

He continued on, "The words were "Vinculum Aborior Vicis". Now it says here that the translation is…I don't know exactly what this means but…it translates to "Charm of Destiny". I have no idea what that's supposed to really mean, there are no dictionaries for riddles." He said, also trying to lighten up the mood. 

The only movement I made was with my mouth, and it just hung there as I was both astonished and shocked. _What on earth is happening to me? Better yet, _why_ is this happening to me? I never did anything wrong to anybody, at least not intentionally. OHH! What am I going to do? _

Tears started to stream down my face, as my emotions went haywire. Charles looked at me, from behind his green eyes, was genuine care. I couldn't bring my self to look back at him. All I wanted was to be alone and cry myself out of this monstrous dream. 

Paper: Please just go away. I want to be alone. Don't try to check on me later, I'm fine. Thanks.

He began to open his mouth, "But…" Then he closed it and got up, and walked silently out of the room.

A second before the door became fully closed. I collapsed on the pillow next to me and just started to ball my eyes out. My body lurched from the massive sobs, my shoulder's dropped and my smile was smacked away. I was still in my jeans and top that I had put on from before, but I didn't have the energy to change. My face became as hot as fire, creating red splotches all over. This system of mourning went on for hours without ending. Flashes of every little detail of my hideous life viewed before me in my mind. Bringing forth every horrible emotion I had ever felt. Along with it the fuel needed to go on with this for so long. 

When I did finally reach sleep, it wasn't peaceful. I was no longer awake, but the awful visions continued…on and on and on… 

**Thank you for reading and GOODNIGHT everybody…jk…I hope that you like my continuing story. Please do review. I have a poll on my profile and I would love it if you could give your input. I need to know something about my story, or at least your opinion of it. I finally remembered to double space…haha…later:) **


	9. Chapter 8: Stranger

I woke up extremely numb, my eyes were glued shut and my body ached from the gruesome day and night of yesterday

T**his is what happened last:**

When I did finally reach sleep, it wasn't peaceful. I was no longer awake, but the awful visions continued…on and on and on…

**Ok so sorry for not updating soon enough I am still kind of on strike with my friend, but I can't seem to hold out for so long. I want to write so I can get to the good parts…please do take pleasure in my next ch.…review's are much appreciated. I would like to dedicate this next ch. to all my reviewers and my most recent on from-xpinx- thanks everyone…**

Chapter 8: Stranger

Crystal's POV:

I woke up extremely numb, my eyes were glued shut and my body ached from the gruesome day and night of yesterday. I could barely move, but managed to get up and crawl into the shower.

The warm water running over me felt so inviting I ended up in there for at least thirty-five minutes. It was worth it though, I may have turned into a complete raisin, but I was calm and a bit more awake and energized.

After changing my clothes and creating a presentable appearance I idly walked out of my sanctuary and straight to the deck on the boat. I really wanted to be alone to think and take in the beauty of the day, but there were so many people around me that all I could do was stroll around the outside and imagine everyone away.

So many memories flashed into my mind. _There was just me and an open space on top of a hill over looking an ocean. "AAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHH" I sang as loud as possible and on cue they all came, either dashing over or flying in. The sound of my voice echoed through all of the trees that were behind me, bounced off the mountains, and trailed along the water. _

"_Crystal, what is it you need, did you spot another one?" The deep melodic voice questioned._

"_Yes, a whole clan of them, not too far from here, they are quarreling over something. I didn't stay long enough to here, because they would have sensed me if I didn't." I replied a little out of breath. _

"_Alright, everyone, you know what to do, stay low and inconspicuous. These humans won't know what to expect if we can sneak up on them. Remember they are well adapted to searching our kind out, so nothing new, just stick to the plan, ok?" We all looked to our leader and nodded setting forth on the mission… _

My concentration was broken about an hour later by my accidentally running into someone, whom I toppled over and nearly had a stroke myself. I was so far in my own little world that I was taken back in shock for a second or too, before I could gather my bearings. I was squashing someone under me and I just laid there like an idiot.

Finally a voice caught my attention, "Uh…blast, sorry I hadn't seen you there. I didn't mean to run you over like that."

I felt so ashamed because it was clearly my fault, but I couldn't conger up an audible sentence to save my life. Plus it didn't help that I couldn't speak anyways, at least not clearly.

My thoughts flew like bottle rockets in my mind. _Oh so sorry, uh who are you? Where did you come from I didn't even see you there, actually I couldn't see anybody. Why won't my body work to move?_

The voice was male and from what I could tell I hadn't exactly been squishing him onto the floor, but I was making it extremely difficult to move anywhere. His accent was charming, and even, it sounded British.

At the last moment possible I found my legs and awkwardly stood up. "Huh…" I managed to catch his eye long enough to mouth a "sorry" to him. He stood up as well and shook himself clean of the floor's fragments.

"No problem, it's alright…It wasn't half bad, anyways." He looked up and down my figure briefly before meeting my glare.

What was he suggesting? I just stood there continuing to not break eye contact with this absurd stranger. I felt so stupid, because I must have seemed like an imbecile for not speaking.

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrap around my figure quickly then they released me. I looked up, shocked, then notice the same eyes that seemed to appear in my dreams, sometimes.

"There you are. Are you ok? I saw what happened and…" All of the sudden Charles glanced over and began smiling; wiping away the concerned look from his features that was for me, almost, a hint of it was still there.

"Well, what do we have here? I can't believe it…I thought that I would never see your face again." "Charles Loore? Speak of the devil." I stared dumbfounded, stuck between Charles and this stranger. Charles felt my gaze upon him and hastily explained that this stranger was an old friend of his from a long time ago. His name was Josh Wood, I found it peculiar, but left it at that.

After an awkward introduction, and small conversation I decided to leave so they could catch up on some stuff. Not wanting to be near anyone yet, I was still pondering what was going to happen to me considering the unusual situation.

Charles didn't know what or who I was nor about my past. He didn't even understand the gravity of the situation. He didn't know that I could very well die from this _thing_ being about my neck. I could never sing again until this was off, or they would know exactly where to find me and how to stop me.

I knew how long it would be before my throat was no longer sore, and what to do about it the 'Viniculum Aborior Vicis'. The only issue is that it would take some severe concentration, and guts. This was going to be a very long and hard path, that I had unknowingly chosen, but I was determined to complete it.


	10. Author's Note 2

**Author's NOTE: Critical...**

**Hey I know that it has been a very long time since I have actually put up a chapter, but this story isn't really that great, and I don't know if people really like ti save a couple…sorry, but I'm not going to continue with this story. I will post one or two last cahp.s to end it and that will be it. Even I have become bored with ym idea of the story, it would have been great, but it sort of died out. Again I'm sorry for cutting it off so short.**

**Be looking for the last chap.'s it may take a little time but they'll be up soon enough…later**


End file.
